Inevitable
by TebsuorKa
Summary: Luego de la muerte del padre de John, este entra en una terrible depresión. Su amigo Dave intentará animarlo a pesar de su trágico pasado. ¿Podrá o no? "Cuando todos los días parecen iguales es porque las personas han dejado de percibir las cosas buenas que aparecen en sus vidas".
1. Chapter 1

uh mm, ¡Hola! escribí este pequeño fanfic de **homestuck,**probablemente haya dos o tres capítulos más. En el género lo marqué como "romance y angst" realmente no creo que sea muy "angst" pero bueno, en realidad no soy como esas/os super escritoras/es que hacen sufrir a sus lectores y a los personajes(?). (No soporto ver sufrir a mi otp, no, joder, no! (?)) No cabe decir que no es un gran fanfic, de echo es tan aburrido y cliché, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre homestuck.

Pareja: DaveJohn. (Y quien sabe, tal vez se haga mención del DirkJake.)

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de su padre, sin embargo John sentía que lo había perdido hace tan solo un momento, dentro de él solo existía el vacío, la soledad, y una gran nostalgia. Quería volver a verlo y poder abrazarlo.  
Su vida cotidiana cambió, ahora nada era trivial, salvo la ausencia del difunto.  
Los primeros días de su perdida intentaba quitarse la vida, tomaba muchas pastillas, (las cuales había conseguido con una antigua receta) mientras mas mejor, y las acompañaba con alcohol fuerte.  
Sin embargo no hubo resultado, no las aguantó y las vomitó.

Intentaba diferentes métodos, el tan solo pensaba que: "no quería ser parte de este mundo tan injusto".

Tomaba la afeitadora de su padre y le sacaba la cuchilla.  
—¡Perfecto!—habría pensado, algo nervioso.  
Miraba su muñeca por un largo tiempo, mientras las lagrimas caían por su inmutable rostro. Tomaba aire profundo, juntaba todo su coraje, y se hacia varios tajos de una vez.  
Podía ver como la sangre iba pintando su piel, de apoco, según la profundidad de cada tajo. Sin embargo al ver sangre se sentía más débil que lo normal, y no podía aguantar. Corría a lavarse con agua tibia, para luego vendar las heridas.  
Acto seguido se echaba a llorar al suelo por ser "un jodido marica" y no ser capaz de ponerse un arma en la cabeza y volarsela, o salir a la calle y que lo pisara algún auto, o algún tren. O tal vez meterse en la tina llena de agua y que caiga algo eléctrico, colgarse, o tirarse de un edificio.  
Había tantas maneras de morir, pero el no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo.  
Tal vez en el fondo el sabia que no quería morir, que amaba estar vivo o el simple echo de poder existir.  
Al pasar los días mientras se duchaba se planteaba a si mismo ¿Que se sentirá realmente morir? Dejar de existir para siempre, no reír, no llorar, ni siquiera estar triste, no tener la oportunidad de pensar en estas cosas, nada, nunca más.  
Su amigo Dave Strider, lo llamaba al móvil, pero el no atendía. Iba hasta su departamento y golpeaba la puerta, pero John no abría. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, que no sea su padre.  
Simplemente se quedaba en el sillón, recostado sobre una almohada, mientras observaba el cielo en silencio.  
Sin embargo Dave volvía todos los días a golpear la puerta, pero jamás obtenía una respuesta.  
El sabía que John se encontraba ahí, no quería obligarlo a que lo recibiera si aún no estaba preparado.  
Después de todo, el sabía por el dolor que estaba pasando su amigo.

Al cabo de 3 semanas, en la casa faltaba comida, no había nada, ni siquiera algo para beber, tenía que salir de su casa si o si, o mejor ¡morir de hambre! De todos modos solo estaba comiendo lo mínimo, no tenía ánimos para nada.  
En su cabeza permaneció esa idea, tan solo por tres días más, hasta que el hambre se apodero de él por completo, no aguantó y decidió salir. Sin embargo, no soportaba salir de la casa sin preguntarle a su padre si quería que le comprara algo, crema de afeitar, o más tabaco para su pipa, las típicas cosas.

Agarró su móvil, y algo de dinero.  
Se puso los audífonos, y la música más "emo" que tenía, para acompañar su tristeza.  
Y así, salió a la calle, su cara delataba lo mal que estaba, física y emocionalmente.

Al llegar al super, compró varias bebidas alcohólicas, y pura comida chatarra.  
En un momento se quedo parado mirando un punto fijo, malditas cremas de afeitar, esos malditos objetos lo llenaban de una gran melancolía. Casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo, pero pudo contener sus lágrimas.  
El vacío que dejó su padre era notable.

Pagó por todo lo que había comprado y volvió a casa.  
¿Acaso esto es vida? la misma rutina una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Subió por el ascensor, piso 8.  
—Y qué pasa si de repente el ascensor se jode y se rompe, y termino muriendo por un fuerte impacto contra el suelo— pensaba, mientras que el ascensor subía; Por su mala suerte o tal vez buena, llego a salvo a su destino.

Ya en la puerta del depa, se detuvo a buscar la llave, sin embargo no las encontraba. Buscó bien en cada bolsillo que tenía, los de la campera, los del pantalón, no estaban. Estuvo apunto de entrar en pánico, pensó en que se les había caído de camino al super, o tal vez en el mismo super. Tendría que volver y recorrer todo el mismo camino, volver a ver más personas.

Intento abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa esta abrió.  
—¿Qué mierda?— pensó,algo nervioso.  
Por dentro se escuchaba el sonido de las llaves siendo revoloteadas por el aire.  
Si fuera algún ladrón, asesino, estaría feliz que este lo matara o algo así. Entró.  
Para su desgracia tan solo era Dave.  
Jegus, tenía que dejar de ser tan dramático.

Se relajó un poco, y cerró la puerta. Se sacó la campera y puso las cosas que había comprado, en la cocina.

—¿Que quieres?— preguntó John.

—Esa es la pregunta mas irónica que hayas dicho en toda tu vida—rió.  
—Mierda, estoy aquí por ti, ya sabes... para saber como estas, y todo eso.—

—Y esa es probablemente la respuesta más irónica que hayas dicho jamás.— ¿Cómo crees que esté? ¿Feliz? ¿Corriendo en un jardín, lleno de flores, mientras vuelan mariposas a mi al rededor? ¿o, qué?— exclamó, exaltado, casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Reinó el silencio por unos segundos.  
John caminó hacia Dave para quitarle las llaves.  
Este extendió su brazo para alcanzárselas, John las agarró, creando un roce entre manos.  
Dave notó que en las muñecas de su amigo habían lineas rojas, frunció el ceño tomando de golpe a John y le obligo a que le mostrara su brazo. De todas formas alguien terminaría viéndolo.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO, JOHN?—frunció aún más el ceño. —¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, idiota?— exclamó.  
—Todos estos putos días estuve preocupado por ti, y lo sabes. Escuchabas que golpeaba la puta puerta una vez cada jodido día. Ni siquiera te gritaba para que me abrieras, estuve esperando a que estés listo para hablar, y tú, tan solo... ¿haces esta mierda?—¿Pensabas dejarme para siempre?—

—¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? Perdón, "Dave la pobre victima que tiene una autentica hermosa vida Strider", pero no puedo andar feliz de la vida como tú, sin ninguna preocupación. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Olvidar a mi padre y listo. ¡No tienes una idea de como me siento!—

Dave inhaló y retuvo el aire. Le ardía demasiado el pecho como para soltarlo.  
—Claro que la tengo... entiendo muy bien como te sientes.— musitó, para luego mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo.  
Suspiró.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a John para darle un cálido abrazo, y en un acto reflejo le quitó la llaves.  
—Espérame— le susurró.  
—Espero que tengas una cama de más o algo así.—  
Fue lo último que escucho de la boca de su amigo. Luego este desapareció de su vista.  
La puerta fue cerrada con llave desde afuera, dejando encerrado a John.

Tomó asiento en el lugar donde su amigo yacía hace momentos, ya no le importaba nada.  
De repente su estomago gruñó. Se le empezaba a nublar la vista y tenía la sensación de sudor frío. Intentó pararse para ir al baño pero fue inútil, estaba muy mareado. Recordó que hace 3 días no comía.  
—M-mierda— se dijo a sí mismo.  
Sufrió una repentina bajada del azúcar.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

* * *

Les dije que era aburrido y cliché, sin embargo si seguirán leyendo pues: ¡Nos leemos en el prox. cap! (?) ***cursi pls.***


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir de la casa de John (y después de haberlo dejado encerrado), Dave bajó por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor se tardaba una puta eternidad, de todas formas bajar 8 pisos era mas fácil que subirlos.

Ya en planta baja se acomodó las gafas de sol, (las cuales no se quitaba a menos que fuera a dormir o a tomar una ducha) ocultó sus expresiones faciales, mostrando su mejor cara de poker; como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada le hubiera afectado.

Al salir del edificio tomó un taxi. No vivía tan lejos de ese lugar, pero quería volver lo mas rápido posible; junto a John.

El viaje duró aproximadamente diez minutos, era un desperdicio de dinero (sabiendo que fácilmente podría llegar caminando), sin embargo tenía una buena razón.

Al llegar a su apartamento todo estaba en silencio. Se dedico a buscar su bolso de viajes, en el cual iba guardando las cosas que le parecían necesarias: ropa... su cuaderno y bolígrafo... ¿que más? ¿jugo de manzana, quizá? Realmente no tenía ni idea que llevar. Tardó unos minutos en guardar lo primero que se le cruzaba a la vista. Si hubiera tenido un gato probablemente también lo hubiera metido dentro del bolso.

Miró a su mesita de luz, un porta-retratos con una foto, lo miró por un instante, dudando, para finalmente llevárselo.

Al abandonar la habitación se dirigió a hablar con la recepcionista.

—Hola preciosa, ¿como estás?— preguntó con tono irónico.

—H-hola señor Strider, ¡bien! Gracias— contestó. ¿Y usted, como está?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Mm, yo genial—

La recepcionista esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y le preguntó a Dave que necesitaba.

—Pues, vengo para avisar que ya no viviré aquí—

—¿Qué?— exclamó la chica. No habría de tener mas de 19 años.

Dave sabía que _la tenía en su parrilla. _

—O al menos por aproximadamente un mes entero no estaré viviendo aquí, aunque seguiré pagando el alquiler.—

—Oh... ya veo— La sonrisa de la chica había desaparecido, contuvo sus ganas de preguntarle a donde iría, pero recordó que ella no tenía el porqué preguntar.

Antes de volver a tomarse el taxi que lo llevaría hacia donde John, fue al supermercado a comprar varias cosas.

Ya en el taxi se dedicó a terminar un rap (usando su cuaderno y bolígrafo), el cual había empezado hace tres semanas atrás; jamás había tardado tanto, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Si alguien entrara a su habitación, encontraría botellas vacías de jugo manzana y papeles arrugados(que tenían escrito varias estrofas)tirados en el suelo. Esa había sido toda su última semana.

Finalmente llegó al edificio en el cuál se encontraba John, pero antes de entrar volvió a meterse en una galería. Si que tenia dinero para gastar.

Luego subió hasta el piso 8, esta vez en ascensor, tenía mucho equipaje.

Ya en la puerta intento no hacer ruido, no sabía el porqué pero tan solo no quería hacerlo. Sacó las llaves de su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

—

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando la oscuridad. Se mantuvo de esa forma por varios minutos, hasta que volvió en sí, recordó todos sus problemas, cuando uno se despierta la realidad puede ser tan cruel.

—¿Qué paso?— se preguntó.

Recordó al tonto de Dave, y que este lo había dejado encerrado en su propia casa.

Se levantó de golpe, causando su propia caída. —Tsk— Ayudándose de su cama se puso de pie. Caminó despacio, con cuidado, y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser su habitación. No recordaba haberse ido a dormir por su propia cuenta, a menos que todo esto fuera tan solo un sueño. Lo cual era incorrecto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mismísimo Dave Strider, el cual por cierto parecía estar "cocinando"; y que también estaba muy cómodo en casa ajena. No llevaba camiseta, no tenía zapatillas, y el aire acondicionado estaba prendido. Era un extraño verano donde el clima cambiaba de un momento a otro.

—¿Dave?— ¿Qué paso? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo? y ¿Por qué estás casi desnudo?—

—wow, tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez, amigo.— Como ves estoy cocinando— le mostró una sartén donde se freían papas.

—Le doy algo de placer a tus ojos, como habrás notado hace un puto calor.—

Dave tenía razón, cuando John había salido a comprar comida llevaba puesta una campera, pero ahora había subido mucho la temperatura.

—Cuando llegué aquí estabas tirado en el sillón, asumí que te habías quedado dormido, así que como no podía estar tranquilo con tu cara dormida al descubierto, te cargué en mis brazos como un puto bebe y te llevé a la cama— Por cierto John, deberías comer mas, eres jodidamente liviano.—

—¡C-callate! ¡Eso no responde que estás haciendo aquí!—

—¿Cocinar?—

—No, eso no, idiota, ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?—

—Ah, seh. Decidí que no puedo dejarte solo después de ver esas mierdas que te hiciste en las muñecas.— De hecho me tomé la molestia de sacar de tu vista cada elemento que considere peligroso para ti, guardándolo en un lugar seguro.—

—¿Ah sí? ¡No me digas! ¿Qué, acaso eres mi nueva madre o qué?—exclamó John.

—Tal vez—

—No me jodas Dave—

—Ya es muy tarde— le mostró la maleta. —Te avisé que prepares una cama o algo así, me quedo por un mes—

John aún no había comido nada, la verdad que no tenía energías para discutir, tal vez luego consiga sacar a Dave de su casa, no soportaba la idea de que alguien lo estuviera cuidando como si fuera un niño.

—Un mes... o más tiempo quizá, eso depende de ti—

—¿De mí?—

—Sí, no quiero que mi puto amigo de la infancia se quite la vida. Vas a superar esto, **vamos a superarlo juntos**— Dave se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a cocinar.

John no dijo ni una palabra.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, pollo con arroz para John, pollo con papas fritas para Dave.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué tu papas y yo arroz?—pensó. Tenía tanta hambre que solo le dio las gracias y empezó a comer.

Mierda, la comida estaba tan buena que si fuera una persona real se casaría con ella en las vegas.

—¿Quién te enseño a cocinar, Dave?—

—Mi hermano—

"..."

Al terminar de comer, Dave se echo al sillón a mirar la TV, invitó a John pero este se negó. Dave ya lo tenía previsto. De su bolso sacó un CD, el cual había comprado anteriormente en la galería. Era una de las películas favoritas de John, su punto débil. Dave quería mantener la mente de su amigo enfocada en otras cosas.

John aceptó, acto seguido se echo al sillón, sin embargo Dave se levantó. John frunció el ceño.

Tan solo se había levantado para ir a buscar jugo de manzana del refi.

Empezó la película, ahora solo necesitaba esperar a que terminara, Dave pensaba que el gusto de John para las películas era penoso.

Por suerte el tiempo pasó rápido, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la película. Se la pasó todo el tiempo mirando a John, el cual por supuesto no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba ahogado en la terrible emoción.

John parecía feliz, Dave se alegró.

—Hey John...—

—Dime—

—Mm, me iré a tomar una ducha, pero antes de eso, dime, ¿en donde voy a dormir?—

—Ah eso... pues,— pensó y pensó; en su cama no podía ser porque sería...raro. ¿En la habitación de su padre? no, no, por supuesto que no.

—Aquí— John le dio palmadas al sillón.

—Que bien, dormiré durante un mes donde se han calentado diferentes tipos de culos— dijo empleando su tono irónico.

John _se rió._

"..."

Dave desempacó su ropa, se fue hacia el baño y se tomó una ducha.

Mientras lo hacía se ponía a cantar.

John se sentía muy raro, recibir mucha atención de repente, era **abrumador.**

Al salir del baño, su amigo ya se había ido a dormir. Se cambió, claro, si cambiarse significaba andar en boxer's por ahí, hacía mucho calor.

El también iría a dormir, solo necesitaba una almohada. No quería despertar a John, solo entraría a su habitación, sigilosamente a robarle una.

Al acercase a la habitación se detuvo en la puerta, ¿debería golpear o no? por las dudas. No.  
Abrió un poco, era John, no estaba durmiendo, estaba... _llorando._

Esto destrozó a Dave, no sabía que hacer. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una gran mentira.  
Con la cabeza gacha volvió hacia el sillón. Tomó la campera de John que estaba en una mesita de luz; la usó de almohada.  
De los bolsillos de esa campera sacó el movil y los audífonos de su amigo, se los puso, subió la música a todo volúmen. No quería escucharlo llorar. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo feliz? Lo más doloroso era que el sabía por lo que John estaba pasando, y no quería que John lo sintiera, nunca.

* * *

capítulo corto, horrible, cliché y aburrido. (**:***)


End file.
